The Life of Kurohoshi Katsu
by ToneOstbo
Summary: It was the main guard who saw her. She was just a small black figure in the distance, making its way forward with struggling steps. When she came closer they could see it was a her. They could see the blond golden hair stained with dark blood and mud...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Okey, lets face the facts, if I owned Naruto than no one would watch it... Because I'm horrible at drawing. So, no, they aren't my characters, I have nothing to do with them.**

**But the OC character is mine, my invention alone. I hope you enjoy my story! :D**

Prologue

It was a windy day in the fire country. The cold summer breeze tore at the trees. It was night, the only sounds heard were the howling of the wind and the soft clicking of boots on stone. Guards walked back and forth on top of the large stone wall surrounding the Hidden Village of Leaf; Konoha. Inside the village everyone slept, the streets were empty except a little black cat sneaking around after food; yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. The villagers slept comfortably in their beds not knowing what would come, that things would soon change for some...

It was the main guard who saw her first. She was just a small black figure in the distance, making its way forward with struggling steps. When she came closer they could see it was a woman. They could see the blonde golden hair stained with dark blood and mud. They could see the tore up clothes and the open wounds all over her body. She looked young, no more than 16. She had a bad cut in her leg, making her limp. Her body was so close to the ground that it looked as if she was crawling. When she reached the gate she fell to the ground... She was unconscious.

The main guard signaled to two others to follow him. They made their way down to the unconscious girl. One of the guards were about to pick her up, but someone beat him too it. The girls limp body was raised into strong arms. He walked past the guards, they knew who he was. He would take her to the medical building and find out who she was. It wasn't safe to take in an outsider after all.

She was silently and carefully lain in a soft bed. At that moment she opened her eyes, everything was foggy, but she saw the silver hair of the man and his covered up face. Who was he? She thought. But everything went black before her cracked lips could form a word.

**Alright, so there you have the prolouge... This is my second version of it. I changed it, just because i felt like it and I feel like this one is better... :D**


	2. Chapter 1: No Memories

**Another chapter. Please review, I don't take criticism badly, I actually love to hear anything that can help me improve :D**

**Chapter 1: No Memories**

_Katsu POV_

Slowly she opened her sleepy eyes, they felt heavy like bricks. She watched the ceiling above her as everything came into focus. She was confused and dizzy. She could feel that her wounds had healed a little and that she was covered with bandage, the pain was still there, even with the sedatives she knew she had in her body.

Her mind cleared and her eyes finally focused. She sat up in the bed. Where was she? She had no memory of anything, her whole life was like a big black hole. Wait. She remembered something. Silver hair. Mask. A man. She remembered a man, that was how she had come to where she was. But, why was she hurt? Why did she have bandages all over her?

She moved the covers off her body and made her way out of bed. Her teeth clenched and her face twisted into a painful look. She was in pain, yes, but she wanted to know what was going on. She didn't want to lay around and do nothing. Her legs felt like jelly, as if she hadn't moved in several weeks.

She felt her legs give in under her. She grabbed the end of the bed and lifted herself up again. She was shaking terribly. She didn't give up though, she took a deep breath and continued the painful walk towards the door. She was concentrating so badly that she didn't notice the man in the doorway.

"Finally awake I see."

It was a deep manly voice who spoke, making her flinch and slowly look up. Silver hair, mask... He was the one who had brought her there, he had to be. He scared her a little though, but he was handsome. She could see the sleek features in his face, even though he was wearing a mask, she could see he had a handsome face. His body also looked muscular and manly. He was older, a lot older, but for some reason that didn't bother her.

She didn't know what to say, so she only looked at him; her look was curious. She watched him start moving when he didn't get a response from the her. He walked up to her and lifted her in his arms, putting her gently back in bed. Her first thought was to resist, but his arms were so warm and inviting, and even if they hadn't she wouldn't have had the strength to fight him. Who was he? Where was she? Why was she there? All these questions stirred around in her head as she watched the silver haired man, her head was a utter chaos. As he was reading her mind he smiled, she could see his mouth under the mask bend into a smile.

"Hatake Kakashi, Konoha Shinobi." He said as he bowed a little before her. "You've been sleeping for 2 weeks now. You should take it slow for a little while."

"I..." She swallowed hard, trying to get forth what she wanted to say. "I don't remember." Her voice was trembling and only a whisper, she couldn't get forth much more, she felt exhausted, her eyes getting heavier by the minute.

"The med-nin told me you would suffer from memory loss, you got a concussion. But you'll get your memory back in bits." He put his hands in his pockets and watched her quietly. "I have to get going." He said at last and turned to make his way out of the room.

"W...Wait!" She struggled with raising her voice to more than a whisper, it felt like she was ripping her throat apart. "I don't want to be alone..." She whispered and tears slowly trickled down her rosy cheeks.

He stopped and turned around. He didn't even hesitate, he just walked over by her side and sat down. She relaxed her tense body and felt comfortable. She didn't know him, but he was nice and she needed someone there with her. She couldn't be alone now, not now, when everything was so confusing.

"Thank you." She whispered before falling back to sleep..

He sat with her all night, never leaving her side, not sleeping himself. He just watched her sleep peacefully. Over the next few days he came and visited her every day. He had started calling her Katsu when he got to know her better. She liked the name, it was strong and uplifting, so she kept it. He even got her fresh new clothes and a place to stay when she got better. She hadn't started to remember anything yet, the med-nin had told her it would probably take something to trigger it. What; none of them knew.

A few days later she was released from the medical building. She moved into the apartment found by Kakashi and he told her she would soon get to meet his team, she knew much of the team. He had talked about them almost every day. It made her feel a little sad, she didn't have such a strong bond with anyone and she envied Team 7. She couldn't wait to met them.

**Come on, come on, come on! Give me some feedback! :P Haha, no but seriously, I would appreciate if I could get some feedback on what you guys think about the story and if there is anything you think is off then tell me. I'm not easily offended and I don't mind people being harsh on my fic's, so please help me out :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Team 7

**Second chapter. Updates from now on will go a little slowly, because I have my final exams and so I don't really have the world of time to write. But I'll try my best, a few reviews might even help me get some inspiration ;D**

**Chapter 2: Team Seven**

_**(Sasuke POV)**_

Uchiha Sasuke woke up early in the morning. He had never been the person to sleep long. He fell into his usual routine. He took a cold shower and dressed himself in his black attire, with the Uchica symbol on it. He made his breakfast and ate. When he was done he still had some time before meeting the team, but he made his way to the meeting point even so.

Today they had been told that there was a new girl joining the team while Sakura was out on a mission. The new girl was 2 years younger he had been told, something he disliked in many ways. Why was a little brat joining their team? It was bad enough he had to be on the same team as lovesick Sakura, this was just going to be stupid.

He had grown a lot up through the years. He was pointed as ANBU and was top elite, so was Naruto. Sakura was Godaime's personal left hand and that was why she was on mission now, while the rest of them were back home. Konoha had been pretty calm for a time now, they were low on missions, that was why the old team got together and trained. He had to admit he liked the team and he felt a sort of brotherly bond with Naruto, but he would never admit that. Never.

He reached the bridge where they were supposed to met, no surprise that he was the first one there. He sat down leaning against the rail. Maybe he had changed a little, but he still had the cool and arrogant look. It was a part of him and he didn't do it on purpose. He had many admirers, but he didn't care much for them, they all fell at his legs and would do anything for him. In his mind they were weak and annoying, they had no dignity and he couldn't stand it. Honestly he was wondering if he was gay or something, he didn't feel anything for any of the girls in the village. Of course, he had had his amount of girls, one night stands and occasional dates, nothing more. He would never stay with a girl longer than a night, they never captured his interest longer than that.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke groaned as he heard the familiar voice of his blonde teammate.

"Yo dobe." He responded, he was still not the talk-some type. He did speak to Naruto though, they had been on the same team for 6 years and the brotherly bond gave them a special relationship, the spite their arguing they were very good friends.

"I wonder who this new girl is..." Naruto started with his usual chatting, even though he knew Sasuke wouldn't answer. As a matter of fact he rarely listened to anything Naruto said. "I heard that Kakashi caught her falling from the sky, like an angel..." Naruto continued to blabber on with the stupid gossip only he believed in.

Sasuke watched the road ahead. He knew they were coming even before they were in eye view. He had been right about the girl, she looked little and thin, but she did look good he had to admit that. Even covered in scars and half healed wounds she looked good. He watched her long blonde hair billowing in the wind, her skin was tanned and her eyes were deep gray. But she was still a little girl and he was still mad that she had to join the team.

"Good morning Sasuke... Naruto." Kakashi greeted them. They were like comrades now, not teacher and student. Things were more casual between them than before. "This is Katsu-chan, she'll be joining the team." He beckoned to the blonde girl beside him.

"Nice to meet you Katsu-chan!" Naruto beamed with a huge grin on his face. What a dork... Sasuke thought to himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uchica Sasuke." He introduced himself coldly. He didn't mean to sound cold, it was just the way he was when he felt uninterested..

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san." Katsu said flashing them both a sweet smile. She wasn't very shy he observed as she went into a conversation with Naruto. She had delicate movements and she didn't look like she was bothered about how she looked. She hadn't tried to cover up the scars with make-up and she were wearing very simple cloths, nothing that showed too much skin, but showed a little never the less.

"Okey, listen up. We'll start with a little game." Kakashi interrupted Naruto and Katsu's conversation. He pulled out a pair of bells. "Let's see if you have learned anything..."

Sasuke stood up, he was ready for this. The first time he had nearly gotten one and now he was ANBU, this wasn't going to be a challenge at all. He knew Naruto also was up for this, they both had gotten better and they were ready for it. But he did have his doubt about Katsu, she wouldn't be able to keep up. Well, he and Naruto could do fine without her.

"You just have to take one of the bells from me..." Kakashi said as he faced the confused Katsu. "There are no rules, just do your best to keep up. Sasuke and Naruto will help you as much as they can."

Sasuke felt like rolling his eyes, but it was on of those things that he didn't feel comfortable doing, it wasn't natural to him. Something that he couldn't understand, was why Kakashi was bringing the girl into the team. He couldn't understand why absolutely he had to make her a part of the team, they were better off without someone to hold them back.

"Hai." Katsu said with a huge smile.

She looked ready, or at least he would think she did. She had a confidence much like himself, but it didn't change the fact she was a newbie.

"Come on." Naruto jumped up and down happily. It was starting to look even stupider as he grew older, he was 18 and he still acted like a little kid. It was funny, but Sasuke was so used to it by now that he didn't think much about it.

The three of them moved to a hiding place between the trees to make a plan. It was Sasuke who stood for most the planning, but then again he was a specialist at it. Naruto pitched in here and there and Katsu listened carefully to every word said.

"Got it?" Sasuke asked the two and got nods in return. It was time to take Kakashi down. Katsu had gotten a small part in it, but still she had some things to do. He didn't want to put her in a important position though, she had no idea how important this was for both him and Naruto. They had waited a long time for this moment.

"Let's go."

--

Sasuke hid near Kakashi in the bushes. He was crouched down and watched his former teacher closely. As usual, he wasn't showing any openings, not even while he read the orange smut book. (Which, I may add, Sasuke also had begun getting a close relationship to). It wouldn't be long before the first strike, it was Naruto first.

Sasuke watched as four figures emerged from the water, four copies of Naruto. They flew towards Kakashi in a great speed. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book while he fought the four clones. It took him a little time, but soon the last clone puffed up in white smoke. It was time for the surprise. Suddenly Naruto shot up from the ground, barely gracing Kakashi's face. Kakashi had stepped a foot backwards to avoid the attack. But he didn't know that it wasn't a attack just a theft. Naruto had grabbed the orange book and was gone now.

"Can't fight while reading sensei!" Naruto's laughing voice echoed through the forest, there was no way of hearing where it came from, because it came from everywhere. Now it was Katsu's turn. "Don't mess this up..." Sasuke whispered low to himself carefully watching.

Katsu approached Kakashi from behind him. He hadn't noticed her yet, he was just standing there. She could sneak, that was for sure. Sasuke though to himself. He was only hoping she wouldn't mess things up. She was standing few inches from Kakashi and he still hadn't heard her. Sasuke was surprised, even he couldn't sneak up on Kakash.

Reaching out for one of the bells her hand was caught just before touching them. He had noticed the small breeze she had given as she had moved her hand. Sasuke threw three shurikens towards Kakashi, while he was concentrated on Katsu. Then he flung forward, the stars had of course missed, easy enough to dodge for Kakashi. Katsu brought her foot down and knocked Kakashi off his feet.

Kakashi got up fast, but he already had the three students surrounding him. The two boys launched forward and entered into a hand-to-hand combat. This was Katsu's chance. Sasuke could see her sneak forward, but just before she was to grab the bells she froze.

What was going on? There was something wrong with her, he could see it in her eyes. She had a look of complete horror. "Naruto." Sasuke yelled at his friend. "Hai." Naruto answered, knowing what Sasuke wanted. "Kage bunshin-no-jutsu!" Naruto yelled and several clones appeared entering the battle. This was the only thing Sasuke needed, he found a opening and manage to grab the bells from Kakashi's belt. The fight was over.

"Something's wrong with Katsu-chan." He said calmly, trying not to show how tired he was from the fight. It was Kakashi they were fighting after all and he was top elite, better than he and Naruto.

"Katsu-chan. What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned as he ran over to the girl who stood frozen. She looked as she was in a trance. Tears were streaming down her face and she had a dangerous look in her eyes.

Sasuke watched as her hands suddenly started moving, she was doing a jutsu, advanced jutsu, he had never seen the signs she was doing. "Kurohoshi-no-jutsu!" She yelled out and suddenly a black cloud enveloped around the three other men.

Sasuke panicked, a feeling he didn't like at all, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear anything else, the only thing he could see was a light, like a star. He started to walk towards the light, it was so alluring, he couldn't help himself. He felt drawn to it. He could hear a scream, someone was screaming and the dark dissolved. He could see again and hear.

He looked around himself. Naruto and Kakashi both stood not far from him, they were standing not far from a cliff. They had almost fallen. What was going on? He asked himself again. He looked for Katsu, she was laying on the ground, sobbing to herself. What had happened to her.

"She's getting her memory back." Kakashi noted in a concerned voice. "I'll get her back to her apartment, you guys continue training, I'll be back soon." Then he was off, carrying Katsu in his arms. It was obvious he felt some sort of compassion for the girl.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. They didn't talk to each other about what had just happened. They just ignored it and continued their training, they were both shook up about it, but they would never admit it. Katsu was a girl and beside, she was younger. But that had been a powerful jutsu never the less. Sasuke made a mental note to see her later, he wanted to know what was going on.

She was a stranger, it was obvious that she wasn't from Konoha, and they still let her be a part of the team, to train with them. She could be a spy for all they knew. Never the less he decided to go see her, find out who she was and what that jutsu had been.

He and Naruto had finished their training a little earlier. Kakashi had never showed up after taking Katsu home, but it was to be expected, Kakashi just was that way, they were used to it by now. Sasuke stood outside the door to Katsu's apartment. He was battling in his mind if he should knock, or just leave it. His hand raised and knocked softly on the door. No response. He knocked again, harder this time. No answer. He knew she was there, she had to. What if something was wrong? He reached and opened the door, it clicked open. He entered. He could hear her hard breathing. Something was wrong.

He walked into the bedroom to find her sitting in the bed. She was shaking, breathing hard and sweating. She looked like she was going through hell. He watched her raise her head and look at him, the pain was obvious in her eyes. He knew what she was going through, he had gone through the same a few years back.

"Ima..." She swallowed hard. "Images flash through my head. Horrible memories. But... But I can't grasp it, I just know it's horrible." She whispered in a shaky voice, obviously not realizing it was him, she just knew it was someone.

He moved closer, sitting down beside her and held her in his arms. She let him and her head dug into his should as she started sobbing quietly. They sat like that the entire night. He couldn't sleep, he just watched her. She would go out and in of sleep, sometimes screaming and sometimes with a look of complete horror on her face. When morning reach he manage to fall asleep too...

**That is it my lovlies, please review, would be much appriciated :D Until later takes a bow**


	4. Chapter 3: Memories Better Forgotten

**Another chapter! :D I was surprised when I found this chapter, I thought I had lost it, but here it is. Now I just have to keep on with the writing and see if I can write another chapter ;D I have two other stories I'm working on, so I don't really know when the next update will be...**

**Chapter 3: Memories better forgotten**

_**Katsu POV**_

Katsu stirred in her bed as she felt the sharp rays of sunlight hit her face. As she lay there the memories of last night came back to her. Sasuke had come, he had stayed with her the whole night. The horrible memories, or was it only a nightmare? The only thing she could remember from the flashbacks, or nightmares, or whatever it had been, was screaming. High pitched screaming of pain. Unbearable pain. The screams echoed in her head over and over again. She didn't want to remember.

Slowly she got up from the bed, slipping out of Sasuke's arms. He was still there and was sleeping now. Why had he stayed? He didn't owe her anything, he barely knew her, she barely knew herself. He was probably one of those guys who only thought about sex, he only wanted one thing from her. When she first had lain eyes on him she had noticed the arrogance and indifference. He was just another boy and when they had first met he had pretty openly looked down on her, as if she was a little kid, and she had hated that.

The next hour she spent in the shower. Washing of the sweat, the tears, and the terrible memories from last night with warm water. It felt good, she felt better than she had ever been. The smell of Sasuke was also washed away. She was as much as peace as she could ever become.

It didn't take her long to dress herself and she didn't care to dry her blonde hair, it would only take up time she didn't have. She needed to get out, see Kakashi, he was the only one she could talk to. She knew where to find him this early in the morning; he had told her about the comrade he had lost on a mission, his friend, the one who had given him the Sharingan he had in the one eye.

When she left the apartment Sasuke was still sleeping there. She didn't want to confront him, she didn't really have much to say to him. He had seen her vulnerable, a mess, and she didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that he had just walked into her apartment. Why had he been there in the first place?

"Kakashi-kun!"

Katsu yelled out as she spotted her friend at the memorial stone. He was crouched in front of it, just staring at it, no doubt thinking about his good friend and how his death had changed his whole life. She didn't understand his pain, but then again, she doubted he could understand hers. She knew better than to interrogate him about it, she knew she wouldn't like that herself, so she had let him gradually tell her about his friend.

She watch him turn an face her, smiling behind his mask. "Katsu-chan… How are you feeling?" He asked her friendly, but also carefully, not wanting to upset her. She knew she could avoid the question if she wanted to, she knew he didn't want to pressure her about her past.

"Better. I just remembered some stuff, but I can't put the pieces together, the only thing I know is that there were a lot of pain." She said slowly, trying not to think to much of it. As if struck by lightning she suddenly remember one more thing. "My last name is Kurohoshi." She blurted out suddenly, in a surprised voice. She couldn't even believe it herself.

He looked at her quietly before choosing to speak. "I know." He finally said, a sad look on his face.

"You know?" She stared at him with wide eyes, was he kidding? She hadn't even known before just now. "How?" She asked confused.

"The jutsu you did yesterday. It's a rare one, only preformed by someone from the Kurohoshi Clan." He explained to her. "The thing is. The entire Kurohoshi Clan was murdered a year ago, they never found the killer."

She had been there. When her family was murdered, she had seen them die.

It was as if time stood still. Somewhat thing seemed clearer. The screaming, the dreams, everything… She had been there when it happened, she had seen it, she had heard and felt it.

Not being able to stop the tears she felt them starting to well up in her eyes and then stream down her cheeks. There was no way she could stop the overwhelming feeling she got, it made her feel weak.

Kakashi walked over to her and embraced her in a brotherly hug. It had never been a physical or mental attraction even between the two of them. They were more a brother and sister than anything else. He felt he had to protect her and she felt she could trust him. It was a complex relationship, but somehow being able to just trust each other helped them to deal with life.

She cried openly into his chest, letting her tears stream and not holding back. Somehow it felt good to know and finally have some peace about it. Little did she know that this wasn't the end of her terrible nightmares and unpredictable flashbacks.

"Katsu, I want you to be able to control your strength, so I will put you on missions with someone who can help you. You're strong and with that strength you can make a difference, you'll be great one day." He whispered to her, letting her go and looking into her eyes.

She gave him a nod of confirmation back, she knew it would come to this. "Who?" was the only question she asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Why was she surprised? She should have known it… Sasuke might not be the most powerful one, but he was the more serious one. She knew Kakashi didn't have time to train her, and beside, he had done enough for her already. Naruto wasn't even an option, while he was a cool guy, he wasn't very serious and had no clue how to teach someone anything.

Katsu pulled a hand through her hair and sighed, she was sitting on one of the stone bridges. She was suppose to meet Sasuke there, and he was of course late. She wasn't looking forward to this time she had to spend on missions with him. Honestly he annoyed the heck out of her, his attitude was horrible.

Kakashi had told her that they would be going on a mission, nothing big, just an escort. They were supposed to go and meet the lord in just a few minutes and there was no sign of Sasuke yet. What was it with guys and being late? She was somewhat offended by it.

"Katsu-san?"

The familiar voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. Seeing him only made her angrier, she jumped down from where she was sitting and walked past him, obviously expecting him to follow her.

"You're late." She pointed out when he caught up to her, her voice was cold and angry.

Sasuke seemed a little taken a back by her cold tone and almost stuttered when he answered. "Sorry." Was the only words he could get forth. He didn't explain it, but Katsu wasn't looking for an explanation.

"We're supposed to escort Lord Fukushima back to the wave country…" She informed after a time of uncomfortable silence. Her voice was still cold, as if she would rather be cleaning a toilet than be there with him.

_**Sasuke POV**_

They had been walking for a while now, it was starting to darken and the sun was about to set. Katsu had been quiet and cold the whole time. It didn't help that they had to walk in a slow tempo because Lord Fukushima was a elderly man and had help by a cane to walk.

Sasuke was going crazy, he couldn't take this silence and at least not her cold attitude. What had he done? It couldn't be his late arrival, it had to be something else, but what? He was honestly afraid to talk to her, it was a different side of her he hadn't seen, a protective side. She had suddenly placed a wall around her emotions, or at least that was the only explanation he could come up with.

"We should make camp…" He said carefully, trying to sound like his normal careless self. He barely managed it. She was so different from other girls and she was getting to him. He was feeling things he had never felt before. He didn't know if it was lust or love or even hate because she was rejecting him.

"Lord Fukushima, we are making camp. We'll put up the tent for you, sit down and rest some." Katsu didn't pay any attention to him and just addressed the lord, her voice was sweet and friendly.

The lord thanked them both and Katsu got the tent up while he made a fire. He had some soup they could make for dinner. While eating they had not spoken a word. Sasuke constantly looked up at Katsu, but she never showed any sign of taking a notice to him. It was plainly that she was ignoring him.

The Lord went to sleep, leaving them alone in front of the fire. Sasuke saw this as a chance to find out what was happening. He wanted to know what he had done.

"Katsu-chan… What did I do?" He asked calmly, watching her carefully.

"Nothing"

"Then why are you ignoring me?" He asked her, looking straight into her eyes, trying to catch her gaze. He failed, she obviously refused to look at him.

There was a long silence. It seemed like she was thinking about if she should answer him or not, she was hesitating. He knew now that it had to be something. It couldn't be "nothing". Why did she hesitate?

"You walked straight into my house, into my bedroom. What right do you think you had to do that? I could have dealt with it. What doesn't kill you make you stronger. I don't need anyone to protect me, at least not you!" The words flew out of her mouth fast and took him completely of guard.

So this was about last night. "I was worried." It was true, he had been worried. It was the only explanation he could give.

"Hah. Give me a break, you hardly know me! I hardly know myself!" She snorted and for the first time met his gaze. Her eyes showed anger. He was surprised at how black they were, but yet there were a sort of glint in them. A small light, like a single star on the black night sky.

Suddenly the anger disappeared and she got a saddened look on her face. He could only guess what she was thinking. She had probably remembered something, he didn't doubt that her memories were worse than his.

"Katsu-chan… Did you remember something?" He asked her calmly when her gaze broke the link and she looked down towards the ground.

She was silence for a while, not hesitating, just thinking. "Yeah." She finally said, her voice nearly a whisper. "I know where I came from, I know who my family was."

Was? He stared at her. She had lost her family? Just like him? He knew how she felt then, he knew how it was to lose your family, to watch them die. "Please, tell me.." He almost pleaded her, he wanted to know who she was.

"I'm from the Kurohoshi Clan."

"The People of the Black Star…" Sasuke mumbled softly to himself, he had heard about them, there were few who hadn't. The death of them had been a tragedy; one even greater than when the Uchica Clan had been slain by his brother. The Kurohoshi Clan was one of the powerful clan's in the Star country. They controlled it, their Hoshikage was a Kurohoshi.

"I'm the last one." He could see her lips tremble, she was struggling not to start crying. He felt like he needed to put his arms around her, protect her from any harm. Which was ridicules in itself, she was right, he didn't know her, he didn't know who she really was.

"You're different from any other girl I've ever met." He finally said after a awkward silence. He needed to get it out. He didn't know how to handle it, he had never felt this way before.

"Just don't Uchiha-san. I know everything about you, you know…" She looked up again, the sadness was gone from her eyes and they were black and hollow. "I know about what happened to your family… Your brother… I know about the life you've been living up until now, every move you've ever made…"

Sasuke stared at her. How did she know about him? Had someone told her? Naruto maybe, or maybe even Kakashi? "How…" He started but she cut him off.

"You know the ANBU really keeps a good watch over their members. I know about you… Uzumaki-san… Kakashi-kun… And even the pink haired little girl Haruno Sakura…" Something in her face had changed, a darkness like he had never seen before seemed to be creeping over her sharp features. "You would probably never admit it; but I know you like the attention, the girls worshiping the ground you walk on. Now that you have found someone who seems to be untouched by your dark charms, you see it as a challenge, finally someone to conquer."

Katsu stood up, her eyes were still watching him with a dangerous hollowness. "You can forget about it…" She turned her back to him and walked away; into the forest to look around.

Sasuke looked after her with a surprised look on his face. A girl had just told him off. Really told him off too. It had never happened before in his life. Strangely he didn't feel angry. It was a strange feeling being rejected, he had never even thought about the chance of anyone rejecting him. Katsu was different. She was strong and independent, she didn't dress up to impress him; but focused on the mission instead. She was right. He wanted what he couldn't have.

Katsu POVKatsu made her way through the forest. She had to get away from him. She was struggling to keep her composure when she was with him, it was even hard to keep the hollow look on her face. She knew what she had said, but she didn't know how she felt. She was confused. He was stirring something in her, but she couldn't accept it.

Her instincts told her someone was near. It wasn't Sasuke. It was the enemy. She kept calm and sat down on a stone. She knew where they were, she knew she could take them. She waited. Then they attacked…

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sasuke heard a high pitched scream and was on the move before he could even think. He knew that voice. Katsu was in trouble. He knew the risk of leaving the lord behind, but he couldn't let Katsu get hurt, he just couldn't.

He found her in the clearing; the moon shone upon her. The blood was all over. 5 dead ninjas were laying around her. She was kneeling on the ground, her head buried in her hands. She was sitting there quietly; silent as the grave.

It took him a little while to get over the shock of seeing the dead men and her alive; seemingly unharmed. She had taken on 5 men on her own. From what it looked like, the men weren't some newbie's either. They were high ranked; he could see as much, and she had killed them all.

He walked to her side slowly. "Katsu…" He said in almost a whisper as he reached out to touch her shoulder. As if his touch brought her back to life she looked up, almost surprised by seeing him. She blinked and looked around herself at the dead bodies.

"I'm fine." She finally said after a little time and scrambled to her feet with great effort. Her legs gave in under her and she would have fallen if he hadn't caught her. "I'm fine." She repeated, pushing him away.

"No, your not." He said coolly and held on her when she pushed him. He swept her up in his arms and started on the way back to the camp. He could feel her struggling a little in the beginning, but soon gave up because of the lack of strength.

"Sasuke…" She said his name in a insecure tone and paused several seconds before going on. "I'm sorry." She finally said. It was the first time she had used his first name.

He was taken back by her apology, he hadn't figured her out to be the type to admit to being wrong in anything. "For what?" He asked in an unusual soft voice.

"For everything…" She paused again. "Last night, I didn't really thank you. I don't know if I could have managed to get through the night without you. Thank you." She looked up at him and into his eyes. Their eyes were the same. Dark.

He just looked back at her, not breaking the eye contact. He was trying to understand her, she showed new sides of herself every time he met her. He hadn't even known her for more than 3 days even.

Sasuke had stopped; they were back at the camp. He let go of her feet slowly, but still held her waist, to balance her. They were standing close, really close, and Katsu wasn't objecting to it, she just watched him.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or kiss me already?" She asked with a sly grin, not taking her black eyes away from his.

Taken back by the directness she shown him, he couldn't help but gape for a moment. Just a while back she had basically told him she hated him, and now she wanted him to kiss her.

"What makes you think I would want to do that?"

"Then I guess you could just let go of me…" She started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her back into his arms. "Wh-" She started, but was silenced by his lips pressing against hers.

He had kissed girls before, of course, but somehow this felt different. It was as if their lips locked perfectly together. He also felt like small butterflies was fluttering around in his stomach, which was utterly stupid and weak, but he couldn't deny it. He loved her.

**Give me your thoughts about the chapter if you can spare the time :D**


End file.
